creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/3 May 2014
01:59 No..ale jest .. 02:00 Veritex :/ 02:00 On to się wygłupia. On cie kojarzy tyle że się wydurnia 02:00 Nie... ;( 02:00 Siemzon 02:00 Veritex to Veritex, każdy Cie kojarzy i lubi ^^ 02:01 Jestem za. 02:01 Hej 02:01 Niee ;( 02:01 :/ 02:02 heya 02:02 Tyle co sie nikt nie odzywa nikt :/ 02:02 Hey ;3 02:02 ...hej ? :/ 02:02 Hej! 02:02 Cube sprawdziłeś ? :/ 02:02 Dajcie linqa do jakichś fajnych past, bo nudam ;/ 02:02 W KOŃCU 02:03 Hej Cube 02:03 ja nadal się dziwię nad jedną rzeczą; dwóch anglików zaczęło mnie obserwować na twitterze, choć ich nie znam *_* 02:03 Głupi czat. >.< 02:03 heya 02:03 Pinia, hej! <3 02:03 heya 02:03 Kostka, mnie obserwuje pełno japońców xD 02:03 ;( 02:03 Hey Crazy 02:03 Hej 02:03 Cube, ja tak mam z osobami na asku ;-; 02:03 Dzień dobry 02:04 ja na aska długo nie wchodziłem... 02:04 Ku**a :/ 02:04 * Madzia124 rzuca w Crazy poduszką na powitanie :/ 02:05 :/ 02:05 * PozytywnieCrazy powoli umiera w cierpieniu 02:05 xD 02:05 Madzia, nie przeklinaj 02:05 Nie przeklełam -,- 02:05 "Ku**a" 02:05 * Madzia124 jest ignorowana -,- Pff.. 02:05 Cube 02:05 No to nie przeklęłam xD 02:06 ? 02:06 Czemu nie lubisz gdy ktoś nie dodaje licencji do plików 02:06 ? 02:06 Hejooo 02:06 * PozytywnieCrazy goni Madzię z poduszką 02:06 Witaj 02:06 Hej :/ 02:06 _/ coś 02:06 * Madzia124 ucieka 02:06 Gdyż pliki mogą zostać usunięte kiedy nie ma licencji 02:06 / coś 02:07 acha 02:07 Half life 3...... 02:07 HL3!!! 02:07 kiedy on wyjdzie... 02:07 Nigdy (troll) 02:07 dr.Kleiner! 02:08 Pewnie nie dożyjemy XD 02:09 Valve nie umie liczyć do 3 02:09 lol 02:09 Pomocnik Mikołaja 02:09 W przeróbce dumb ways to die czekanie na niego jest określone jako sposôb na śmierć 02:09 Tiz 02:09 Tia 02:10 Portal 2 ,Tf2,Hl2 02:10 Nie chce tf3 ale wszyatkie chity Valve nie mając 02:10 3części 02:11 Mają* 02:11 Hity* 02:13 Wiedzialeś że black messa zerżneło projekty od Apeture 02:13 Black Messy nie lubię 02:13 oszukali pracownika valve 02:13 *aperture 02:13 A mówiłam że ten ... mnie ignoruję -,0 02:14 Nie lubię BM, bo oszukali pracowanika Aperture 02:14 *pracownika 02:14 Ja uwielbiam Apeture 02:15 To jedna z najfajniejszych firm w histori gier 02:15 Ja też lubię, bo tam jest CC 02:15 (cc) 02:15 oo 02:16 Oo? 02:16 Weathly jest fajny 02:16 Nie, bo GLaDOS 02:16 :P 02:17 GLaDOS nie chciała zabić Chell 02:17 CUBE ! 02:17 SPrawdziłeś ?!? 02:17 GlaDos. Jest kawałem sku******** ale ma fajne teksty 02:17 GLaDOS The best! 02:17 CUBE ! Sprawdziłeś ?!? 02:17 Ale weathly oszalał w skutek przeciążenia 02:17 zaraz pójdę sobie pograć w coś, bo nudzę się 02:18 -_- 02:18 Nie, bo już wcześniej to zaplanował 02:18 Taaaaaa zagazowała prawie cały personel Apature 02:18 Zagazowała, ale w obronie 02:18 Jaki debil -,- 02:18 Nie jestem debilem 02:18 Poczytaj o tym co przeciążeniu weathlego 02:19 JAKIEJ OBRONIE!? 02:19 Chcieli ją wyłączyć 02:19 Ona powiedziała że to będzie pokaz 02:19 heya 02:19 Cube ! Do cholery -,- 02:19 Naukowy 02:19 Dobry 02:19 Dziwisz się? 02:19 Yo. 02:20 16pikosekund po włączwniu próbowała zabijać 02:20 Zawsze 02:20 Co Madzia robiła,że została wywalona ? Ona aż taka zła sie zrobiła ostatnio ? :O xD 02:20 Bekon, m�w, co chcesz, GLaDOS i tak jest fajna. :c 02:20 przeklina 02:20 Hej 02:20 Aaa 02:20 Mati 02:20 Więc stworzyli wethliego irdzeń moralności 02:20 Bry 02:20 Cube pytaam sie cb coś a ty mnie wywalasz -,- 02:20 Ale on nie jest rdzeniem moralności ;_; 02:21 pina, on jest 02:21 Wiem 02:21 Wethly to rdzeń tłumienia inteligencji 02:21 wait what... 02:21 pomyliłem rdzenie 02:21 Miał dawać głupie pomysły glados 02:22 Żeby spowolnić proces decyzyjny 02:22 No właśnie. ;_; 02:22 wiedziałem, że był lag... 02:22 chyba sobie pogram w meat boya albo saints rowa 02:23 Cube ! Kurde -,- 02:23 PotatOS 02:23 Czego ignorujecie Madzie? 02:23 Ja chyba sobie zagram w Diablo ;; 02:23 Bo to de.. :/ 02:23 nana :P 02:23 Madzia, proponuję zwracać się uprzejmie do Kostki, może wtedy Ci odpowie. 02:23 Taki pomysł tylko. 02:24 Ale pytałam sie spokojnie to od samego początku mnie ignoruję -,- Debil -,- Od zawsze... :P 02:24 i znowu... 02:24 (facepalm) 02:24 -,- 02:24 >.< I po co sie ona kłóci >.< Jak dziecko (facepalm) 02:24 Mogłam Ci to inaczej napisać... 02:24 Wiecie dlaczego boty w Aperure zwracają się do GlaDos per ona 02:25 One jej nie lubią 02:25 Bo glados była człowiekiem 02:25 Cube ! No kurde 02:25 To jest pokazane w dwójce 02:25 Nie szukacie może moderatorów lub coś w ten desen na chacie ? 02:25 Już nie 02:25 Ehem :/ 02:25 mamy dużo modów 02:26 MAMY MNIE XD 02:26 :/ 02:26 a adminów? trollface 02:26 Hah tak :/ 02:26 Szkoda,ale jkbc to odezać sie do mnie możecie :D 02:26 Jazz, masz troszkę za mało edycji. xD 02:26 Szkoda mi weathliego :/ 02:26 Pinia,a od ilu na admina ? xD 02:27 Ilu edycji xD 02:27 Cube ! 02:27 Co mają edycje do pilnowania chatu 0_o? 02:27 Mnie sie pytasz ? >.< xD 02:27 Nie wiem, na pewno dużo, ale musisz jeszcze ogarniać wikitekst i html xp 02:28 Html easy xD 02:28 Bekon, myślę, że chodzi o zaangażowanie w wikię. 02:28 wikitekst też 02:28 SPAAAACE! 02:28 html nie jest łatwy 02:28 SPAAAACE 02:28 Zależy dla kogo xD 02:28 SPACE! 02:29 Jak dla mnie easy xD 02:29 Html nie jest jakoś przesadnie trudny, o x'D 02:29 Cube no kurde ... 02:30 Ej, Kostka, dużo osób odpowiedziało na tę ankietę? 02:31 ~70 02:31 osób 02:31 Śniło mi się że rozmawiałem z Saxtonem Halem 0_o 02:31 Panie Cube,czy ktoś Pana wychował? Mógłby Pan łaskawie odpowiedzieć na pytanie Madzi? :3 02:31 ... 02:31 ?????????????????????????????????? 02:31 Jak Madzia zacznie się lepiej zachowywać, to może odpowiem 02:31 -,- 02:32 MI MI ODPOWIEDZ! 02:32 sorry caps lock 02:32 Kostka, to czekasz na 100 czy opublikujesz odpowiedzi? x'D Ciekawi mnie to. 02:32 A jaką ankiete ? :O 02:33 Spróbuję w poniedziałek zebrać odpowiedzi 02:33 lub jutro 02:33 Wątek:22096 02:33 Ja jakoś nie widzę złego zachowania Madzi.:3 02:33 Aaa ok ogarne to xD 02:33 :P 02:34 Cube sprawdziłeś ? 02:34 -,- 02:34 Zw. 02:35 Kurde on nie musi odpowiadać 02:35 I nie musi ci się tłumaczyc 02:36 Jak on uważa że jest nie taka to znaczy że dla niego jest nie tak 02:36 ehhh... 02:36 Musi. Kurde myśli że jest nie wiadomo kim bo porównuje do innych . To teraz Cube sprawdziłeś ? 02:36 Nie, bo nie otrzymałem odpowiedzi od CheckUsera 02:36 Musi odpowiadać na pytanie? 02:37 tak 02:37 Jak komuś się nie chce to nic nie musi 02:37 tak musi 02:37 Chyba że to sprawa typowo służbowa 02:37 Ja nie muszę odpowiadać 02:37 Kultura tego wymaga. ALe najwidoczniej nie ma on jej -,- 02:37 Bo co mu zrobisz? 02:37 Nawet, jakby to była sprawa światowa 02:37 choćby z grzeczności,co nie chcę sie napisac "nie"? 02:38 Przecież już napisałem odpowiedź 02:38 ;-; 02:38 No już,już odłóż kredki i napij się meliski 02:38 nie nurtujcie dalej sprawy 02:38 dopiero teraz... 02:38 Już.Rozwiązałem ankiete. 02:38 Siadam i śmiecham XD 02:39 Ide,bo smutno mi jakoś :/ Żegnajcie. 02:39 -_ 02:39 -_- * 02:39 nerka moja z tobą! 02:39 Bywaj ! :P 02:40 W.Imagine.M dzięki a pomoc :/ 02:40 and gone! 02:41 Jj. 02:41 nie ma za co 02:41 :) 02:41 :) :/ 02:42 A właśnie Cube następnym razem nie porównuj mnie do nikogo -_- ... 02:42 Ale zimno. ;___; 02:43 Wiecie że pieseł jest suczką? 02:43 Wiemy xD 02:43 Taaa :P 02:43 ymmm.. :___: 02:44 :/ 02:45 Hah Crazy fajny Jeffuś :P 02:46 Dzięki xD 02:47 Ale i tak nie mam talentu xD 02:48 Ładne ładne :P 02:49 Tak się zastanawiam co robi koło mnie kartka z rysunkiem fabryki tęczy... 02:49 Hahaha moja mama już groziła że prąd odłączy jak nie ściszę muzyki wczoraj xD 02:49 LoL 02:50 Ale mi tylko wifi zepsuła do się przełączyłam na tel. 02:50 ..:/ 02:50 xD 02:51 I znowu taka cisza na asku :/ 02:51 cześć 02:51 No to czekaj Crazy xD 02:51 Hej ! 02:51 Hej 02:52 Hej 02:52 Od jakiegoś czasu "hej" zrobiło się takie... dziwne 02:53 siemzon 02:53 cześć 02:53 Hej xD 02:53 Hej 02:53 dobry 02:55 Lagi tak bardzo ;-; 02:55 Elo. 02:55 Z czystego lenistwa odpowiadam samymi obrazkami xD 02:55 JOŁ JOŁ JOŁ MADAFAKI;] 02:56 Jak mi się nudzi. D: 02:56 Cze. 02:56 Hej 02:56 "madafaki"? Jestem madafaką, lel ;_; 02:56 Właśnie widać Crazy 02:57 :p 02:57 XD madafaka XD 02:58 Omg... ;( 02:59 Madzia, czemu smutasz? 02:59 Umarł Ci chomik? 02:59 Ktoś zjadł kota? 02:59 Nie udane samob�jstwo? 02:59 Jeż ci się skulił? 02:59 Kliknełaś w Gifure? 03:00 xD 03:00 Za każdego screamera kickam 03:00 Tak tylko ostrzegam, Pozytywna xD 03:01 Ja smutam bo sie jakoś tak dziwnie czuje :/ Tak smutno mi jest 03:01 Na asku mnie nie kickniesz Pinia xD 03:02 Pozytywna, kij z tym, nie klikam w żadne linki od Ciebie. xD 03:02 Wiem xD 03:02 xD D 03:02 A ode mnie klikniesz ? :/ 03:02 Nie. 03:02 Witaj, EDku. 03:02 ;* 03:02 heloł 03:02 ;( * 03:03 Hay :/ 03:03 Ale wiesz że te które teraz dostajesz nie są ode mnie? xD 03:03 CIEKAWE XD 03:04 Crazy to od kogo ? 03:04 (huehue) 03:04 Nie wiem xD 03:04 Ah, te niecne plany Pozytywnej xD 03:04 Hymm.. :/ 03:05 Cześć. 03:05 Hej ! :P 03:05 :/ 03:05 Joł. 03:05 Eh... :/ 03:06 Skończyłem ten głupi plakat, a Toucha nie ma ;_; 03:06 EEEEH. Życie takie ciężkie. 03:06 Jaki plakat? 03:06 Hej 03:06 Na te nasze "anime" 03:06 Cześć żono. 03:06 Aaaa :/ 03:06 Pokaż. .w. 03:06 Zara. 03:06 XD 03:07 Zawsze jak coś fotografuje, to to krzywo wychodzi. 03:07 xD 03:07 Dobra, dam wam z moim super pomarańczowym biurkiem. 03:08 Znam te uczucie. xD 03:08 XD 03:08 Jak możecie krzywo fotografować .. LoL ;/ 03:08 ;-; 03:08 Madzia, wiesz to taka choroba 03:08 Perspektywa. 03:09 ;( 03:09 Krzywizna fotografowa. 03:09 Płaszczyzna. 03:09 Jak można fotografować bez uchwycenia na zdjęciu biurka/stołu? 03:09 Też na nią cierpię. :CCC 03:09 i dont nou. 03:09 :/ 03:09 Lub czegoś na czym leży coś co fotografujesz :v 03:09 Wstyd mi za moje pióro. 03:10 :/ 03:10 http://oi61.tinypic.com/wswzgk.jpg 03:10 :I 03:10 Na zdjeciach moich rysunków zawsze widać moje palce i podkładkę, później trzeba to wycinać. ;_; 03:11 Nice 03:11 Heh..ja jeszcze aż tak nie robiłam zdjęcia że widać by było moje palce :/ 03:11 O, nawet moja poduszka tam leży. XD 03:11 Ładna gumka, słuchawki ? Ołówek i pióro ? :P 03:11 Btw, od krótkiego czasu rysuje ludzi. 03:11 Ano XD 03:12 I nw co za kwiatki tam masz na dole ale Ok :/ 03:12 Te pióro jest the best, chociaż ma jakieś 7 lat. 03:12 Kwiatki 03:12 wat 03:12 To niebieskie? 03:12 No u mnie to wygląda jak kwiatek Nw co to :/ 03:12 Całość robiłeś tylko piórkiem czy jeszcze markerami? 03:12 Piórem. 03:12 Deadpoola robiłem markerem. 03:12 Częściowo. 03:12 Zajebiście rysujesz, wow 03:12 Thx. XD 03:13 Nie chciałoby mi sie. xD 03:13 Co to jest tam to czerwone na dole ? :P 03:13 Podusia moja. 03:13 JA NIE RŻYJE! 03:13 Cały czas mam ją na nogach. XD 03:13 Po co ? O.o 03:13 Cieplutko mi. 03:13 I wygodnie ;w; 03:13 Ja mam cały czas kocyk na kolanach .w. 03:14 A ja cały czas siedzę owinięta w kocyk :> 03:14 Aaaha O.o Ja mam poduszkę ale tylko czasami :/ 03:14 No właśnie. 03:14 A tak to nic :P Jak wy to tak :/ 03:14 Miałem wkłady do pióra obok, i szczur mi je zabrał :I 03:14 Zazwyaczj to sie przytulam do podusi bo jst duuża ... :/ 03:14 Zeżarł jeden, i ma całe czarne łapy. XD 03:14 UMARŁEM! 03:14 łoo.. 03:14 Moja jest jakaś stara, lol. 03:15 Strasznie nie lubię tych takich nowoczesnych, co zamiast pierza mają jakieś bawełno coś w środku. 03:15 UMARŁEM! 03:15 Heh nie ma t jak mieć cielputkiego jakieś mertowego lub 1.50 misia :P 03:15 Hyh.. 03:16 To je amelinium. To nie bawełna D: 03:16 Spaaam. 03:16 To. 03:16 Jest. 03:16 Szmata. 03:16 Gdzie szmata ? 03:16 Debil ze mnie, skomentowałem coś i mam 667 edycji :I 03:16 Szmatanśka liczba D: 03:16 :/ 03:17 V0rtiX, przestań, bo kicknę. D< 03:17 Wiem właśnie, chciałem, żeby została. XD 2014 05 03